The Princess and the Fish
by LiL-Kitty-K
Summary: just decided to write another story up but this time with the help of my cuzzy.this story will hopefully be as good as my other one.2 aliens coem and try to live their lives on Earth.no real plot really.^-^
1. Landings

Kitty K:Hiyo pplz!supz?anywayz…I got bored so I wrote up another story but not by myself.o no no.i had help from my fav girl cuzzy DeAnna A.K.A. Grandma Walter! its pretty interesting or at least I think so.

Grandma Walter: nothing we do can be bad.hahahah.j/k pplz!ooo we wanna tell u something about this story that's a bit…strange.

Kitty K: its in a different timelinie deminsion thingy so wutever u read just take it in.for example: Pan is Goku's daughter not niece.

Grandma Walter; well that's all for now. Heres the story and the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!!!!! But Kitty K owns Sparrow and Grandma Walter owns Jellyfish.

Chapter 1: Landings

      "What's that suppose to be dad?" Gohan asked Goku. The whole family, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan were on a picnic in the woods to spend some quality time together before the upcoming battle. Goku looked at where his son was pointing. A small round object was falling from the sky into the woods. "Don't know. Why don't you and me go look but lets not tell your mom or little brother and sister okay?" Goku said quietly. Quietly they sneaked away. 

      As the object fell to the Earth, its shell broke apart. A body was what was left when it finished breaking up. This body fell down to the Earth. Then right before it is about to hit the ground, Gohan catches it. When he lands on the ground he and his dad take a good look at what he had in his arms. It was a girl!!! But there was something different about this girl. She was a little chubby, but kinda cute in her own way. She had black hair with voilet bangs that reached down to her waist. She was in this really weird but grand outfit. She was unconscious most likely from the impact of her landing. They decided to wait there until she woke up. 

      "Hey dad. I think she's waking up.' Strange. What's that voice? Gezz my head's killing me. I wonder where I am. I remember falling down to this planet. What was its name again? Oh yeah. Earth. What a weird name. I guess I landed there. Wonder if the life here is friendly? 

      The girl began to open her eyes. She fluttered them. The first thing she sees is the faces of Goku and Gohan. Then she jumps up and stands in a fighting position. "Stay back. I can fight. And I'm hard to take down" she threatened. Goku somehow found it funny and started cracking up. The frantic look in the girl's eyes changed to confusion. As Goku tried to calm himself down Gohan took this opportunity to make introductions. 

      "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I'm Gohan and this is my dad, Goku. Who are you?" Gohan said calmly. Before she could stop herself the girl replied, " I am Sparrow Rav, princess of the planet Oral. Please to meet you." Finally Goku stopped laughing to say, "Welcome to Earth Sparrow. Lets go back to the picnic area before your mom finds out we're gone or she's gonna have our heads Gohan. Come with us Sparrow then we can talk about ourselves some more." Sparrow bowed her head and said " Thanks ". Then the three began walking back to the picnic area. 

             Just as the three were entering the picnic area, ChiChi could be heard beginning to yell at her husband and son. "Goku! Where have you been? Where's Gohan? Why in the world did you sneak off for?" hollered ChiChi. "Don't worry ChiChi. Me and Gohan just went out for a walk in the woods and we just happened to find something." Goku said with a nervous laugh. Gohan stepped up to his mother and said "Mom. This is Sparrow Rav and she just landed here from her planet Oral. Sparrow, this is my mom, ChiChi." She then said to Sparrow "Hello. Please to meet you." Then she whispered to Goku "Are you sure she's not evil? Looks can be deceiving and we don't need any more evil things to fight against when we have Cell." Goku looked at ChiChi in shock and exclaimed "ChiChi! How can you say something like that?" Chichi only shrugged and said, "I'm just kidding Goku. You know that right?" then ChiChi laughed. Sparrow finally talk and said" I'm please to meet you too. Your planet is simply beautiful. Reminds me of my planet." 

      Just as she finished saying that, a small boy came out of nowhere and jumped right on top of Sparrow. "Oof" Sparrow fell onto the ground and the little boy landed right on top of her. Then a little girl who looked even younger than the boy jumped on top of both of them. "Goten! Pan! What have I told you two about jumping on top of people?" Chichi yelled at the kids. The boy then wore this really cute innocent face and said "Umm…not to?" then with that he smiled. The little girl just rolled off them smiling. Sparrow couldn't help but think 'Wow this boy like a whole lot like Goku. I mean he could just as well be his mini-me and the little girl is pretty cute.' Goten then got off Sparrow and Sparrow stood up and dusted herself off. The girl, Pan, giggled and said, " Let's do that again! " ChiChi then bowed her head and said, "I am so sorry. This is my youngest son Goten and my only daughter Pan. Gohan is 14, Goten is 7 and Pan is 5." 

      Gohan then said "Hey Goten and Pan. This is Sparrow Rav and she is from another planet!" Then Goten turned to Sparrow and said amazingly "Wow! That is just so cool! What planet you from?" Sparrow just laughed and said "Oral." Pan looked at Sparrow, then turned to her mom and said in the cutest voice " Can I go to Oral Mommy?"  Goten then started to jump around and say "Do you wanna play with us? Please." ChiChi then said" Yes. Go play with Goten and Pan. Gohan, why don't you show her around the place? Have fun then you can eat with us." Sparrow nodded her head and said "Thank you. I think I will." And so with that Sparrow, Gohan, Goten, and Pan went off to play. Goku looked at ChiChi and said, "You know what ChiChi? I think Sparrow is kinda nice." Then after getting a glare from ChiChi decided to rephrase that "I mean she's not so bad." he quickly stammered.

Grandma Walter: now wasn't that interesting.

Kitty K:plz review pplz!

*Kitty K and Grandma Walter put their arms over each other's shoulders and start kicking up their legs, singing "Review Pplz review!" to some melody that they made up.


	2. Tidal Wave

Disclaimer:nope. We dont own DBZ.how u get that crazy idea?man we so ghetto we can only afford to have Jellyfish and Sparrow.anything DBZ related doesn't belong to us!!

Grandma Walter: well guess wut? We're bakkkkkk!!

Kitty K:didn't u guys just miss us?hahha.heres more of The Princess and the Fish!

Chapter 2: Tidal Wave

          Elsewhere, Bulma was working on yet another invention in her new seashore lab when out of nowhere a tidal wave came crashing down on her. The water drowned her screams out. When the water went back into the sea, whatever was left of the lab was now just bits of pieces. Bulma yelled in frustration "Where in the world did that come from?" She knew that no wave of that size could have just appeared out of thin air. With that she marched off on the shoreline to search for what could have caused such a splash.

          As Bulma neared the water, an object floated to the surface. It looked like a space pod but one that came from ancient Greece. When Bulma stepped forward to get a better look at the object, a door on the pod opened. Water splashed out from the inside into the sea and a figure emerged. Bulma thought to herself 'Who the heck is that?' And soon enough, she got her answer.

          When the figure was clear enough to be seen, Bulma saw a girl who was dripping wet. Before Bulma could take a closer look at the girl for other visual descriptions, she noticed something that alarmed her right away. The girl was naked!!! After getting over the shock of seeing the girl like this, Bulma began to see other things. This girl was a red head whose hair reached a little passed her shoulders with purple eyes that matched perfectly with her hair. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either and she had a nice smile that she wore as soon as she saw Bulma.

          The girl jumped over to Bulma and said in a cheerful voice "Hi! I'm Jellyfish and i come from Nereid. Who are you?" Bulma just stared at the girl, Jellyfish, and when she was finally able to talk again, she said defensively "I'm Bulma Briefs from Capsule Corp. and if you're an alien who wants to destroys Earth, GO AWAY! We got enough problems with Cell trying to destroy us so we don't need another evil alien. Besides, we have some of the strongest fighters in the universe on this planet so you would probably not even stand a chance." Jellyfish stared at Bulma confused and just said slowly "Um...Ok" w while she thought 'This is definitely the weirdest being a I've ever met.'

          Then out of nowhere, Jellyfish just asked Bulma "Hey... do you have a place I can stay at? I mean... can I sleep at your place? Don't worry. I don't want to destroy Earth. I like it here." Bulma's eyes practically popped out of her head when she heard that. Then she began her train of thought.

          'Hmm... I could let her stay and find out more about her. And beside, if she is an evil alien the Yamcha could beat her up and maybe Trunks and Bra could help. Still though, I think I could call Goku. He might not be very smart but he knows more about aliens than anyone I can talk to. He is one after all. I could use his advice.'

          Bulma then remembered that Jellyfish was waiting for her reply. Bulma turned to face the girl and said "Wait, just a second. I need to go check with someone. Then I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Jellyfish nodded her head. With that Bulma took off to find the closest phone.

          While searching in the town, she found one in a mini-mart and then called up Goku. First she tried the house and no one picked up so she called their cell phone. It rang a couple of times and then someone picked up. "Hello?" Bulma recognized right away the voice. It belonged to her friend ChiChi. "Hey Chi. Is Goku there?" Bulma asked. ChiChi said "Oh. Hi Bulma. Yeah. He's here. Wait while I call him." Over the phone Bulma could hear ChiChi yelling out "Goku! Phone!" and then Goku yelling back "Coming." The Goku's voice came over the phone, "Hello?"

Kitty K:Do u now wut happens next? Yup! A talk to Goku can be a very intelligent thing can it.no offense to the Goku fans.we respect u for ur opinions.

Grandma Walter: cant wait to see that.and u noe wut else?we will be making another story look for it.and stay in tune for Kitty K's own story 'It Was All A Dream'.she be working on it soon.

Kitty K: and of course pplz don't forget to review.we really appreciate it.just push that little button down there and start talking to us.got any questions about anything and they'll be answered.


End file.
